chapter 3
by TheFlyingGraysons4everFall
Summary: FIller. Just a heads up. But PLEASE read anyway. I will make the next chapter up for you!


**Disclaimer: I swear that piggy bank is another one of Superman's cousin! The thing's indestructable! So until I can finish my deal with Luthor about a hunk of green rock, DC still owns everything, and Cartoonnetwork owns Young Justice.**

**A/N: Hello my followers, favorites, and reviewers! Last author's note, I was telling all the girls with self made shirts of Robin and Zatanna that there would be none of that, and I just realized I should probably mention that there will be little to none of Spitfire. They'll have fights and such, and if you want to think of that as flirting, whatevs. I'm also obligated to mention that I'm basing the Justice League characters more on the movies and comics than the show, but I'll probably reference it or use an episode or something. I ****_will_**** tell all of you who noticed how little I integrated Starfire into the story. Yeeeaaah... A mistake on my part. I added her without any real ideas on how she played a part in the story, or how she advanced the plot. She is going to disappear this chapter, but PLEASE, any of you out there who have any genius ideas for her, review and tell me, and I'll find a way to bring her back! **

**Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

Kaldur'ahm was quite destressed to find that Robin and Jason had already come and gone. They had missed their chance. It was just as Red Arrow had said. They hadn't _really _been needed for that "incident" between the two ambassadors. Red Hood and Robin were probably already on there way back to the States. It was his responsibility as the leader to make the right calls, and he had failed.

No one spoke as they continued their search for their teammate on the outside chance that they had arrived in the nick of time. Their interviews with people only confirmed what Aqualad had figured in the first place. A few of the people had recognized the description they had given. They had been interviewed by both Robin and an older boy in a red helmet. But one problem remained. Where were they headed? Back to the States? Or maybe another European country. The rest of the group looked to Kaldur for the answer.

"What's your call, Kaldur?" Artemis looked stressed and tired, as did the rest of the Team. Everyone felt the guilt of not heeding Red Arrows advice. Not to mention the lack of sleep.

"It is safest to assume that they are heading back to America, so that is where we will go."

The Team nodded slowly in agreement. As they boarded the bioship, there was silence once again. Kaldur looked at the ragged and exhausted teens around him and hoped he was right. He knew Robin was safe, but it still worried him that Deathstroke was out there.

* * *

_"Why hello, Robin." A figure came out of the shadows into the lamplight._

_Robin got into a fighting stance and glared fiercely at him without saying a word._

_"I didn't plan on this...leasant surprise."_

Dick stirred in his seat as he slept.

_"Let's see how you fight..."_

_"Perfect..." His eye sparkled and Robin sensed a smile._

_The jealousy that showed clearly in his glare when the sharp pain to his abdomen cut through him. A hand on his shoulder as he fell to his knees._

Dick's eyes popped open. What was with that dream? _That fight must have affected me more than I thought..._

Jason looked at him warily. "What?"

Dick looked away. "Just a weird dream. How long tell we get there?"

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Smooth change of subject," he said dryly. "We'll be there in another hour."

Silence reigned supreme until Jason spoke up.

"I wish you'd just _tell_ me things, Dick. What happened in the dream?"

Dick turned to Jason, who was already facing his youger brother. "Just the night I was attacked. It usually doesn't happen, but I guess something stuck with me."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What stuck with you?"

Dick looked away. "Just something in his actions. Almost like he... I don't know."

The elder just leaned back and closed his eyes. They would just figure it out when they got home.

* * *

Red Arrow could at least be happy that he left Venice in more style than he came. He was currently flying in a private jet courtesy of one Oliver Queen. But that was were the content ended. He had been right behind Jason and Dick, but had missed them all the same. Roy ground his teeth at the thought of Jason Todd out-doing him. He was lowlife scum that _should_ be behind bars, but just because he had been under Bat's wing before he died, the Justice League had given him a pardon. He was killing right under their noses and they didn't lift a finger. Sure the people he killed deserved it, but heroes weren't there to be judge, jury and executioner.

What mostly bugged him was how Dick looked up to that criminal. _But Batman is an outlaw in Gotham. He's a vigilante, along with Robin, _a voice argued in the back of his mind. Roy quickly smushed it. He was pissed as hell, and Jason was something to vent on. But a second voice argued a second point that had been with him since Robin left with Red Hood.

_We still don't know what Deathstroke wanted..._

* * *

Slade sat with his glass of brandy and a smile. Everything was in place. He probably hadn't even needed the extra time from Robin's little escapade. Grabbing a small black object from the coffee table next to him, he fidled with it. He would wait a few more days. A week if he must, but nothing would keep him from his new son. With him by his side, Slade would be invincible.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth had served the Waynes for most of his life, and been there for Bruce through thick and thin. He'd healed his most serious wounds and kept his most dangerous secret. But when he saw the utter joy on his face as soon as he saw his ward and son come from the elevator, that was one of the happiest days Bruce had had since he had gotten back from the Watchtower.

* * *

For the first time in weeks Bruce sat down to slowly enjoy a mug of coffee and a rich breakfast. He gave a small smile when he heard Dick's feet pounding quickly down the stairs. The house was always empyt without him, and to have him back was more wonderful than the boy probably knew. The small smile grew when Dick came inot the study sneering at his slicked back hair.

"Why do I need to do this again? My hair would be just fine normal."

"We talked about this when you first started as Robin. It helps with the image. You look... well, you just don't look like you'd be fighting criminals on rooftops everynight."

Dick groaned and headed out to the limo. Picking the paper up again, Bruce let himself relax.

* * *

It was another boring afternoon at the Cave, but not. Everyone was waiting for the arrival of the little bird that they had seen so little of lately. When the computer announced the name, Wally was there first.

"DUDE!I have got so many complaints for you! Like: why didn't you bring me along on your little adventure! Why'd you go and get beat up!"

"Wally!" M'gann inturrupted Wally's tirade with an angry look. "Don't say something like that!"

Indeed, the Boy Wonder seemed a little paler.

Wally rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. But that still doesn't excuse why you didn't take your _best friend _with you. C'mon dude!"

Robin gave a small laugh. "I did! Red is just my big brother too. The trouble he used to get in with Bats." Robin laughed again.

Wally rolled his eyes, brushing off the subject. "How about some video games?"

"No way, dude! You always cheat!"

M'gann flew up to Robin's face. "How about helping me make some cookies?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you always making cookies?"

She blushed. "They help me feel like a real human. On Mars, all the earth shows I watched had people making cookies."

He gave his telltale smirk. "As long as we make my recipe."

M'gann gave a soft smile. "I'm always up for a new recipe."

Wally just stared at them as they walked into the small kitchen area. "Dude!" Sullenly, he walked to the couch and picked up a controller.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking. And yes, this was a filler chapter. I'm really sorry for you all to wait for so long just to get filler, but I have this other story that I'm doing, and it's taking all my good writing. The next chapter will probably be, and I stress ****_probably_****, where Robin is taken. Another thing, I know this filler is pretty bad... okay, really bad, but I was tired when I finished it and it would take too long to restart. So as you're reading this chapter, just feel comforted that I will be working hard on a better, longer, and ****_way_**** more cool chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favorite...rs(?)!**


End file.
